Is This True Love?
by Mystic author
Summary: This is my first Fan fic. So be patient. It is InuKag and SessKag pairings. On hiatis til september 07.
1. Inoue

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha. all other characters are mine!!

**_Chapter 1- Inoue_**

The morning light shone through the small hut's window. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the sleeping hanyou next to her. He looked so peaceful. His muscular chest rising and falling with every breath, his silver hair fanned out over the pillow. The small hanyou inside her kicked softly as if to say "Good morning mommy." A large smile stretched across her face. She placed a hand on her large abdomen.

_I'll just lie here a little while longer._

A couple minutes later she was greeted with a kiss on cheek.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She whispered in his ear.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged here close letting one of his hands rest on her stomach. The baby kicked in greeting.

"Good morning little one."

Inuyasha propped himself up on one elbow. Kagome leaned her head up and kissed him. Reluctantly Inuyasha crawled out of bed and pulled on the top half of his red haori. After Inuyasha was dressed Kagome crawled out of bed and went to the main room of the hut. the couple sat there talking.

"Hey Kaagome I've been thinking..." He was cut off.

"Wow so you do have a brain."

"KAGOME!! that wasn't very nice."

He faked a pout. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. Now what were you saying?"

"I was saying that i've been thinking about what we should name our baby. I have two names in mind."

"Well what are they?"

"I was thinking Inoue for a girl and Inukome for a boy."

"I really like Inukome. It is a nice blend of our names. But Inoue is a very cute name."

She curled up in his lap. He stroked her hair and kissed her.

A little later in the day Kagome laid down to take a nap. Inuyasha watched her like a hawk. He was overprotective now that Kagome was in her last month. All of the sudden Kagome's face contorted in pain. Inuyasha's heart started pounding. He grabbed her shoulder and shook it gently. She opened her eyes and he saw pain in them. He picked her up and ran at top speed to Kaede's. Inuyasha burst into the hut and laid Kagome down.

"Something's wrong with Kagome!!"

Kaede nodded. "Inuyasha will ye please leave Kagome with me and go get Sango and Miroku?"

"But I don't wan to leave Kagome," he pleaded.

"She will be fine here with me. Now go."

As Inuyasha ran terrible thoughts filled his head.

_I hope she'll be alright._

When he reached Sango and Miroku's hut he barged in.

"Sango! Something's wrong with Kagome! Kaede needs your help."

"Okay calm down Inuyasha. Kagome is probably just going into labor."

"You mean she's having my kid and I'm not there!?!"

Within a few seconds Sango was on Inuyasha's back and Miroku was running beside him back towards Kaede's. The instant his feet touched the ground outside Kaede's hut Sango was off his back and into the hut. She came back out and handed each man a bucket.

"Go and get water from the hot spring."

Both men were off. When they returned to the hut Sango took the buckets and told Miroku to keep Inuyasha outside. At first Inuyasha was okay with it. Then Kagome started to scream and the scent of her blood filled his nostrils. He started pacing.

"Sit down Inuyasha. You're making me nervous with all of your pacing."

"I'm sorry Miroku. I'm just so worked up. I mean I can't protect Kagome from this pain."

"It's okay."

A baby's cry filled the air. Sango stepped out of the hut.

"You can go in now Inuyasha."

Miroku lowered the barrier he had to put up and Inuyasha walked into the hut. It was a few seconds before his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the hut. But when they did he saw Kagome holding a bundle of blankets.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kaede said as she left the hut.

The first thing Inuyasha did was kiss Kagome. She unwrapped the bundle to reveal a silver haired hanyou child with dog ears and chocolate colored eyes.

"Inuyasha meet Inoue. Your daughter."

Inuyasha stared at the child. His heart swelled with pride. Tears blurred his vision.

"Inuyasha do you want to hold her?"

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. He nodded. The lump in his throat prevented him from speaking. He smiled as Kagome laid his child in his arms. Inoue's eyes popped open and she reached for her father's face. Inuyasha bent his head down and Inoue grabbed a hold of one of his silver ears. Kagome giggled.

"It looks like she inherited your love for my ears."

Kagome just nodded. Inoue got bored with her father's ears and started to cry. A shocked look crossed Inuyasha's face.

"It's okay. She's just hungry."

"Oh okay."

Inuyasha handed Inoue back to Kagome. Kagome lowered the top part of her kimono and Inoue greedily latched onto her breast. Inuyasha blushed and turned away. Kagome covered herself with a blanket, enclosing the baby in a comforting darkness. Inuyasha turned back around and smiled. His heart swelled with pride again as he looked at his mate and daughter.

"Thank you Kagome."

His statement startled her.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You have given me what nobody else has. You've given me trust, love, and a family."

"No need to thank me Inuyasha. The love I see when I look into your eyes is thanks enough."

"But some days I feel like I don't deserve you."

"Inuyasha you should never feel that way. I love you for who you are. Nothing else in the world matters. I would love you if you were full youkai when I met you. It doesn't matter to me. You are the best person for me in the world. Your love fills the empty feeling in my heart that nobody else could fill."

Inuyasha leaned down and placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead. A light tap at the door ruined the tender moment. Sango entered the hut followed by Miroku. Kagome had finished nursing Inoue and the hanyou was laying sound asleep in her mother's lap.

"She's so cute," whispered Sango.

"Thanks," said Kagome.

"Indeed she is," commented Miroku.

"One lecherous thought about her when she's older and you're a dead houshii!"

Miroku stepped back and said, "No need for violence. All my lecherous thoughts are directed at this beautiful youkai exterminator I have at my disposal."

Sango gave him that 'You're dead when we get home look.' Then Sango asked "May I hold her?"

Kagome gently picked up the sleeping hanyou and handed her to Sango. Sango cuddled the child. Kaede entered the hut again. She whispered something into Sango's ear. Sango handed Inoue back to Kagome and gave her a pathetic smile. She left the hut dragging Miroku by the collar of his robe. Once Kaede was sure they were gone she spoke.

"Inuyasha I have already told Kagome this but ye need to know as well. A Hanyou birth takes quite a toll on the mother. So Kagome needs all the rest she can get."

"Can she go home with me?"

"Aye. She can go home with ye but I will be visiting to check on her and the child."

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome and Inuyasha slowly walked back to their hut.

"You're more like father than I gave you credit for dear brother," He whispered so softly that only the wind could here him.


	2. Flashback

Disclaimer- Still don't own him! But Inoue is MINE!!!

**_Chapter 2- Flashback_**

Once they had reached the hut Inuyasha helped Kagome settle Inoue down in her crib. They left their bedroom door open so they could hear Inoue when she woke up. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and placed her in his lap. Kagome cuddled up against his chest. They both loved being this close. When Inuyasha leaned down to capture Kagome's lips within his he caught a slight scent on the wind. A growl rumbled deep in his throat. He got up leaving Kagome to wonder what was wrong. Inuyasha placed a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga and stepped outside.

"Sesshoumaru show yourself," he growled.

"No need for violence dear brother. I am just here to see the newest addition to our family."

"My child shall never know you exist!"

"Now now brother. Why so mean? I do believe your mate would not be happy with your behavior." His voice sliced the air like a razor.

"He's right. You should be ashamed of yourself. Osuwari! Osuwari!"

Inuyasha hit the ground and his breath rushed out of his lungs. He cursed into the earth.

"I'm sorry for Inuyasha's rudeness. He's just a little overprotective of me and Inoue."

"No hard feelings. I understand. Now if you'll let me see my niece I'll be leaving. I don't trust Jaken alone with Rin for very long."

"No problem. This way Sesshoumaru."

The spell had worn off about the same time as Sesshoumaru entered his home. He peeled himself out of the crater and cracked his back. He could hear Inoue cooing at Sesshoumaru. He entered the hut. He was not in the door for longer than three seconds be fore his least favorite word was shouted. "Osuwari!" Seeing Inuyasha on the ground once more Sesshoumaru handed Inoue back to Kagome and left the hut.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?! SITTING ME TWICE!!!"

"You were being rude."

"But it was Sesshoumaru. You know I can't stand him."

"I don't care. Remember he saved me when we were fighting Naraku! You owe him"

Sadness filled Inuyasha's eyes as he remembered a pregnant Kagome laying on the floor of a cave with one of Naraku's tentacles flying at her.

_Inuyasha slashed at Naraku with Tetsusaiga. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miroku be thrown to the floor. Miroku was knocked unconscious upon impact. He looked franticly at where Kagome lay hidden by a barrier Miroku had set up. Her image flickered then appeared in full view. She screamed as Naraku looked at her. Naraku sent a poisonous tentacles at her. Inuyasha wasn't fast enough. He saw a white flash and then he didn't see Kagome._

_"What did you do to her you monster!?!"_

_Before he got an answer he lunged at Naraku. He stabbed Naraku through the heart. Naraku disintegrated into a pile of ash. He looked franticly around the cave for Kagome. He saw Sesshoumaru huddled in a corner, one of Kagome's hands appeared at Sesshoumaru's side. He ran over to his brother._

_"Kagome are you okay?"_

_"She is fine Inuyasha. She is just unconscious. I accidentally knocked her out when I blocked her from that tentacle. She will be okay."_

_He picked her up and walked over to Sango._

_"Sango. I'm taking Kagome back to the village. I want Kaede to check her out."_

_Sango nodded. She was busy placing Miroku onto Kilala's back._

Inuyasha reached out and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. He started crying.

_My hanyou is crying. My tough, hot headed hanyou is crying because of me._

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"When we were fighting Naraku I was sure I had lost you. I was sure of it. I had never been more scared in my life. And trust me I've seen some bad things. I am a hanyou after all."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Inoue had buried herself in her father's haori. He cuddled his daughter close.

Later that night, once Inoue was asleep, Inuyasha and Kagome went for a walk. Shippo had offered to baby-sit. They sat high in the branches of Gonshinbuko watching the sun set. An invisible wind swirled around Inuyasha turning his hair jet black. His ears shrunk into his head and human ones appeared on the side of his head. His claws and fangs retracted. His final change was that his eyes went from amber to chocolate. Kagome slapped him across his chest.

"How are we supposed to get down now you baka?"

"I forgot tonight was my human night."

After a few moments of thinking he grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped out of the tree. He landed with his usual grace. Inuyasha kept his arm around her waist as they walked home. When they got back to their hut they saw that Shippo had fallen asleep next to a now human Inoue.

"Let's not disturb them."

They walked back to their bedroom. Kagome laid down and covered herself

with a blanket.

"Inuyasha you going to sleep tonight?"

"You know I never sleep on human nights. Now get some rest. You need it."

The last thing Kagome saw before falling asleep was a human Inuyasha holding onto Tetsusaiga.

At the Western palace Sesshomaru stood before the clan elders.

"Sesshomaru. As the last pure Silver Inu clan member you need an heir. Only a powerful Miko will be able to bear your child. Choose wisely."

Sesshomaru nodded and left. He had a Miko already in mind.


	3. Passing Time

Disclaimer- Inoue is mine for now and ever!!!! MINE!!!!!!!!

A/N: This chapter is just a filler between chapter two and four. Look at the end of this chapter for awards!!

**Chapter 3- Passing time**

_One year later_

"Hey Inuyasha? Have you noticed that Sesshoumaru has started to take a more active role in Inoue's life?"

"Yeah and I don't like it. Look at what happened to Rin. He got her killed while we were fighting Naraku."

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes at the mention of the young girl. Inuyasha saw the look in her eyes and pulled her closer to his chest.

"I won't let him hurt our child. I promise."

She moved closer to him enjoying the warmth of his body. Her sadness vanished. She streached and almost fell out of the tree. Inuyasha grabbed the back of her kimono to prevent her from falling. He was not very successful. They both fell out of the tree. Inuyasha landed first. Kagome landed ontop of him. In a way it was worse than being sat. But on the other hand he was enjoying it. Kagome got up and sat on his chest.

"You know this is quite comfortable."

"Yeah seeing as I have you pinned, dog-boy."

She reached down and grabbed his ears. He didn't even fight it.She heard him start to make a low growl. It was not a threatening sound. It was more of a content sound.

"So you do enjoy this. Don't you dog-boy?"

"Less talking more ear rubbing."

She smiled. She continued to rub his ears. The growl got softer and softer until it was replaced by the sound of his even breathing. All the ear rubbing had put him to sleep. She got off his chest and walked back to the hut. Sesshomaru was inside with Inoue.

"Thanks for baby sitting."

She took her child and lightly kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek. A smile flickered across his features.

"Anytime Kagome. So where is my brother?"

"He is asleep in the forest under Goshinbuko. Can you go and bring him back? Try not to wake him up."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked out of the hut. Kagome sat down and watched Inoue stumble around the hut. Sesshoumaru returned to the hut carrying a still sleeping Inuyasha over his shoulder.

"He's out cold. What did you do to him?"

Kagome laughed.

"All I did was rub his ears."

Sesshoumaru placed Inuyasha down in his bedroom. Then he returned to the main room of the hut.

"I need to return to my palace."

Kagoem gasped when Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He leaned his head down and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at herself when she returned the kiss.

_Two years later_

Kagome sat close to the fire. She had a blanket wrapped around her.

_I'm so cold._

Then she was held in a pair of warm arms. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru. She sighed and leaned against him. He was so warm. Inuyasha had taken Inoue out for run in the snow. Sesshomaru held his brother's mate close. His desire to protect her overcame his desire to be alone. As he held her his youkai blood was telling him to run back to his palace with her and claim her as his mate. The feeling got even stronger when she fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her hair and gently carried her to her room. When he tried to stand, after laying her down, he couldn't. He looked down to see her awake and clutching his haori.

"What is it?"

"Can you still hold me? I'm so cold. Plaese don't leave me."

He could see sadness in her eyes. He pulled her hands off his haori. He laid down behind her and held her to his chest. A smile played at his cold, uncaring features.

_Three years later_

Inuyasha was siting in Goshinbuko staring at the clouds. He smelled Kagome walking close to the tree. He also smelled his brother. Kagome was laughing as Sesshoumaru spoke to her in a low voice. That made Inuyasha's blood boil. He continued to sit in the tree watching his brother. He couldn't suppress the growl that rumbled in his chest. Sesshoumaru sat at the base of the tree and motioned for Kagome to sit next to him. But instead she sat in his lap.

"Kagome I have a question for you."

"What is it Sesshoumaru?"

"As the last of the full Silver Clan Inu-Youkai I need an heir. Only a powerful miko can produce another full Silver Clan Youkai. Will you give me the heir I need?"

"Sesshoumaru. I would love to help. But I have commit myself to Inuyasha."

"But if you talk to him I bet he would understand. I know my brother and I are not on the best of terms. But he might be willing to help."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Thanks Kagome."

He huged her and stood up. Leading her back to the hut.

_Four years later_

"Sesshoumaru are you there?"

"Hai. Over here Kagome."

Kagome looked around the corner and saw Sesshoumaru waist deep in a hot spring. She jumped back behind the tree.

"Do you mind getting dressed before I talk to you.?"

"Sorry Kagome."

He walked out of the hot spring and put on his clothes. He found Kagome sitting on the ground back to a tree.

"Well. You must have seeked me out for a reason."

"I have talked to Inuyasha."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said that I could give you an heir. Only if I return to him as soon as the child is born."

"Well that can be arranged. You should go to say your goodbyes to your family. We need to leave as soon as possible."

Kagome nodded. Tears formed in her eyes as she walked back to the hut.

A/N: Okay people! Thanks for hanging in with me for so long! I felt bead about leaving you hanging for so long. Well here are my awards.

Longest review: tigergurl393

Shortest review: PuNkKaGoMe101

Most supportive review: MiaMoo

Funniest review: MiaMoo

Keep your eyes peeled for more awards later on.


	4. Lost love

Chapter 4- Lost love

Due to his demonic speeds Sesshoumaru had Kagome at the palace by the next morning. He walked her into the palace and to his chambers.

"You shall sleep here with me."

He pointed to a large mattress on the floor. At the foot of the bed stood a large wardrobe. She opened it up and inside were outfits made from the finest silk.

"Ar-are these for m-me?"

"Yes. Only the finest for the mother of my pups."

"Oh thank you Sesshoumaru."

She walked over to him and hugged him. He placed an arm around her and returned the hug. After she let go he stepped over to the wardrobe and pulled out a kimono. It was solid red with a large silver swan embroidered on the back. Sesshoumaru helped Kagome get dressed and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"I need to go do some paperwork. You are free to explore the palace. But be in our chambers by eight."

Kagome sat down on the mattress.

"I think I'll just lay down here for a little while."

"Okay do as you wish."

Sesshoumaru left the room for his office. Kagome flopped down on the bed. She gave way to the tears that she had held back for so long.

_I miss Inuyasha. I want to be back at my hut and be held in his arms. Why did I agree to help Sesshoumaru?_

'_Because it is the right thing to do.'_

_Who are you?_

'_I am Midoriko. Creator of the Shikon no tama.'_

_But I thought you died hundreds of years ago._

'_I won't die until the jewel is completely purified.'_

_But then why are you talking to me?_

'_Because you hold great power over the jewel do you not?'_

_Yes. But why are you talking to me? I gave the jewel to Miroku to purify when I found out that I was pregnant with Inoue._

'_My child do you really think that Miroku could purify the jewel. I have seen what he does. There is no way for someone who's mind is as tainted as his to purify something as well pure as the Shikon no tama.'_

_Well you're right there. But what does the jewel have to do with my helping Sesshoumaru?_

'_It has a lot to do with it. When you got pregnant the first time the jewel protected you because it saw the untainted love you had for Inuyasha. But now that you have left him and went to give a child to someone else the jewel no longer protects you. Your miko powers are slowly decreasing. I am here to help you strengthen them before they disappear completely. Also I have come to make sure my son has chosen the right miko to bear him an heir.'_

_Your son is Sesshoumaru?_

'_Yes. I was once as powerful as you young miko. Inu no Taisho asked me the same question Sesshoumaru asked you. I was not in the same situation but I needed to do my work as a miko. I was so unsure of what to do. I loved helping my village but I couldn't turn him down. So I did what you did. I accepted. I regret not being there to help Inu no Taisho raise our son. But my work as a miko was more important.'_

_So will you help guide me when I give Sesshoumaru his child?_

'_Yes. I will stay with you as long as you need me. Do you know what happened to your bond with Inuyasha when you agreed to help Sesshoumaru?'_

_N-n-no. Wh-what happened?_

'_It was broken. Look at your hand young miko.'_

Kagome looked down at her left hand. The scar on her palm was gone. No mark remained.

_How did this happen? I thought mates were for life?_

'_They are. The scar will return once you have returned to Inuyasha, only if you do not let my son mark you. Let him believe you are still marked by Inuyasha.'_

_But...Inuyasha marked me when me well...you know. So how am I supposed to not be marked by Sesshoumaru?_

'_That is easy. You need to use you miko powers to prevent it. It is a simple task. All you need to do is use your miko powers to create Inuyasha's scent and make sure the scent stays on you. The rest is up to my son.'_

_So that's it. That's all I need to do?_

'_Yes. Sesshoumaru is coming back. Act like you haven't spoken to me.'_

_Okay. Thanks for everything Midoriko._

Kagome put her face down in the pillows. She still had tears running down her face when Sesshoumaru walked in. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. She sobbed into his chest.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I miss Inuyasha and my daughter."

He was at a loss for words.

_Why can't I tell her the truth about how I feel? It was so easy for my brother to do it. Why is this so hard?_

"Kagome. There is something I want to tell you."

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes.

"What is it?"

"I'm not quite sure how to say this but. I love you."

Kagome let out a small gasp.

"I-I-I'm not sure what to say. I am mated to your brother. I wouldn't feel right knowing you loved me while I'm mated to Inuyasha."

"Then leave him."

"It is not that simple. Our lives, souls, and bodies are bonded. It is not like I can sever that bond. My love for him runs to deep o just give up."

Sesshoumaru sighed. His face returned to its normal stoic expression.

"I have some more work to do. I'll see you in here later."

As Sesshoumaru left the room Kagome flopped back down on the bed and cried herself to sleep. Sesshoumaru leaned against the door listening to Kagome. He could hear her crying. He fought the urge to run in and hold her until her crying stopped. Then he heard her cry soften and her even breathing replace the sad sound. He sighed and walked to his office.

_I need to return her to Inuyasha as soon as I can. But I need an heir._


	5. Torn Apart

Disclaimer: Okay I haven't put one up in a while so I guess I need to. Well you guys all know what this is for so there ya go. Here's my disclaimer. Inoue is MINE!!! Inukome is Tirgergurl393's name. I borrowed it.

A/N: This chapter occurs on the same day as chapter four. It is just Inuyasha's POV. By the way for the person who called me sexist see ending author's note. I'm really enforcing the "T" rating on this chapter. Inuyasha has a **VERY** interesting vocabulary.

Chapter 5- Torn Apart

"Oyaji, when will Okaa-san be back?"

"I don't know Inoue. But I hope it is soon."

Inuyasha looked at his four year old. She had only known her mother for four years and her mother just up and left with that bastard brother of his.

_Damn you Sesshoumaru! I should have never let Kagome go with you._

He looked at his palm with a sigh. The scar that had been there for the past five years was slowly fading.

_Why is the scar going away? I didn't think letting Kagome go would destroy our bond._

There was a loud rumble coming from the forest.

_What in the seven layers of hell is going on here!_

Screams soon added to the rumbling noise.

_Oh dear Kami! The village!!_

Inuyasha picked up his daughter and took off towards the village. (Hey guys just me popping in here to say IDIOT!!!! Why would you carry your daughter TOWARDS danger? If you loved her you would carry her AWAY from it!! Sorry just had to put my two cents in. Carry on with the story. Mystic author) When they reached the village they saw that a number of people had already died. The scent of blood was strong. Inuyasha scanned the village quickly. He could not see any demons. But he knew they were close by.

"Inoue run over to Sango and Miroku's hut. Stay there! Don't leave until I come and get you. Do you understand?"

The frightened child just nodded and took off. He looked around to locate Miroku or Sango. He heard Hiraikotsu flying through the air. He hoped it was flying back to Sango. He followed the ginormous boomerang back to its owner. But instead of seeing Sango he was met by a considerable sized bull youkai. Sango was lying behind the youkai unconscious.

"So you're the bastard that is causing trouble. I'll give you one chance to get out of my village or you will leave in pieces."

The bull snorted, lowered its head, and took off at a run. Inuyasha tried to dodge the attack but failed miserably. One of the bull's horns lodged itself into Inuyasha's abdomen. The bull shook its head until Inuyasha went flying into a random tree. He yowled in pain when he hit. His haori was soaked in blood as he went charging at the bull again. When he was halfway between the tree and the bull he pulled Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard and unleashed a Wind Scar. The bull screamed in pain as the Wind Scar burned through its body. Inuyasha sank to one knee. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and looked around panting. He noticed Sango and stumbled over to her. He placed his head against her chest. There was a very faint heart beat. He picked her up and went to find Kaede. When he reached the old priestess' hut he saw it had been burned to the ground. He looked around for any survivors. There was a bit of movement to his right. Miroku crawled out from under a pile of rubble.

"Oh dear Kami! What happened to Sango?"

"She's okay. Just unconscious."

Inuyasha started to cough. He tasted the metallic flavor of his own blood.

"Miroku? What happened to Kaede?"

The monk lowered his head.

"She died in the fire that burned down her hut."

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He lowered to the ground and laid Sango down. He rested on one knee placing a hand over the hole in his stomach.

"Inuyasha what happened to you?"

"That damn bull. It tried to gut me."

"Well I do not know how to heal you and Kaede is no longer with us. I guess we will have to travel to Sesshoumaru's."

"Okay. But first we need to get Inoue."

"Where is she?"

"I sent her to your hut when I saw what happened here."

"Then let's go. I'll get Kilala and met you at Goshinbuko."

Inuyasha nodded. He slowly walked towards Miroku's hut. He could smell Inoue but he could not see her.

"Inoue!?! Where are you?"

"Up here daddy."

He looked up in the tree he was leaning on. Inoue sat in the branches. He could smell her tears.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm scared daddy."

"It's okay. Come down."

Inoue jumped out of the tree and into her father's arms. He cringed when she hit.

"Daddy what's wrong? Why do I smell your blood?"

"I'm fine. It's just a cut. I'll be okay."

Inoue looked into her father's eyes. She saw nothing but pain.

"I'll walk daddy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

He looked suspiciously at his daughter and put her down. He started walking towards Goshinbuko. Inoue followed close behind. Miroku was already there waiting with Sango laying on Kilala's back.

"You ready Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. Let's go. I want to get there before sundown."

Miroku nodded. He crawled on Kilala's back right behind Sango. They took off. Inuyasha started running towards Sesshoumaru's palace. Inoue followed close behind. Miroku looked down at the red and orange blurs running in the forest.

_I hope Inuyasha is careful. Tonight is his human night._

A/N: First of all who the hell do you think you are! This is a **FAN FICTION!** That means I'm a **fan** writing a **fictional** story! You have no right to call me sexist. **Plus why would I be sexist against my own gender!?!** Are you really that thick headed that you did not get the plot of this story. It is about Inuyasha and Kagome. With a little bit of a Seshoumaru Kagome pairing!! If you seriously didn't like the story **STOP** reading. I'm not forcing anyone to read it. But to all of my other readers: Thanks for sticking with me this long. This plot will reveal itself soon enough my dear readers. Just stick with me a little longer.


	6. Choices

A/N: This was supposed to be a lemon chapter. But I can't write lemons. If anyone wants to write me a lemon for this I would be more than happy to let you.

Chapter 6- Choices

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She could feel a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed and leaned into the person who was holding her. She could feel warm breath on the back of her neck.

"Good morning Kagome."

"Mmm…Good morning"

She rolled over and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The harsh realization of what happened last night slapped Kagome hard in the face. Her cheeks flushed horribly. She crawled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She closed the door. She glanced down at herself. She was wrapped in Sesshoumaru's robe.

_Dear Kami. I cant' believe that I...I...I…with Sesshoumaru! I am seriously messed up in the head._

Sesshoumaru sighed as Kagome ran for the bathroom.

_She took that a little better than I expected._

Sesshoumaru crawled out of bed. He pulled on his hakama (pants) and walked to the bathroom door.

"Kagome. Are you okay?"

Silence was his only answer.

"You have to come out sometime koishii (dear)."

"No I don't and don't call me that."

"What koishii?"

"Yes that. I'm not your ichuunoonna (girlfriend) or your untenshi (mate). So don't call me that ever again."

"But Kagome. We..."

"I KNOW WHAT WE DID. THAT STILL DOESN"T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!!!"

Sesshoumaru clapped his hands over his highly sensitive ears.

"Please don't be mad. Don't you remember anything that happened last night?"

"No."

"What do you mean you don't remember? You were there."

"I went out and drank quite a bit of sake. I didn't really want to do what we did. But I know you need an heir. So I made sure I wouldn't remember any of it."

"Oh okay. Well if that is the way you feel I'll be in my office."

Sesshoumaru walked out of the bedroom after getting a new robe out of his side of the wardrobe.

"Inuyasha. Wake up."

"Sango it's no good. We'll just have to get Kilala to carry him the rest of the way."

Sango looked up at Miroku. She knew he was right. She looked back at Inuyasha. The hole in his stomach had gotten worse overnight. He had lost a lot of blood despite Sango's attempts to help.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She whispered in his ear.

She planted a light kiss on his cheek. Miroku cleared his throat.

"Let's go."

Sango couldn't bring herself to speak. She just nodded. Sango jumped onto Kilala's back. Miroku slowly picked up Inuyasha and put him in front of Sango.

"How will you get there?"

"I'll run with Inoue."

"Okay."

Kilala took off and Miroku started to run. Inoue didn't move. Miroku turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I travel with my daddy?"

"Yeah sure."

Miroku waved to Sango and asked her to come back down. He picked up Inoue and put her on Kilala's back. Kilala took off once again. Miroku ran under Kilala the rest of the trip. Once they reached the castle Miroku ran to the gate and asked a servant to go get Sesshoumaru. The servant let them in and ran off to get Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was sitting in the garden when she saw her friends arrive. She quickly made her way towards them. When she saw Inuyasha slumped over on Kilala's back she took off running. She didn't even speak to Sango. Kagome picked up her daughter and hugged her.

"Okaa-san. I missed you."

"I missed you to koishii."

Inoue snuggled close to her mom. She inhaled deeply taking in her mother's scent.

"Okaa-san. Why do you smell like otooji (uncle) Sesshoumaru?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with him."

"When will you come back home?"

"Soon Inoue. Do you want to stay with me?"

"Yeah!!"

"Okay. You'll even have your own room."

Kagome called for a servant. She whispered an order in his ear. He took the child by the hand and led her to her new room.

"Sango. What happened to Inuyasha?"

"The village was attacked by a youkai. He got attacked. There is giant hole in his stomach."

"Oh no!"

Sango helped Kagome get Inuyasha off of Kilala's back about the same time Sesshoumaru came out of the castle.

"What in the seven layers of hell happened to him?"

"He was attacked. He needs help."

"Well my castle doesn't have a healer right now."

"I could heal him. But at a price."

"What would that be?"

"I could lose..." Her hand rested on her stomach.

"Oh. I get it. Well my brother is more important then my heir."

Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's stomach right above the wound. She used her Miko powers to heal him. The hole in his stomach slowly closed. Kagome fell back in exhaustion. Sesshoumaru crouched next to her. He pulled her into his arms.

"Kagome. Please stay with me. I love you. Don't leave me, Inuyasha, and Inoue. We all love you." He whispered into her hair in the Inu youkai language.

The scent of blood filled Sesshoumaru's nose.

"Sango help me get Kagome inside. She is losing the baby."

"Baby? What baby?"

"Never mind that just help me."

Kagome didn't move as Sango and Sesshoumaru carried her inside.

_Kagome child. Stay with me._

_Midoriko?_

_Yes. I'm here to help you._

_With what?_

_I sensed that you were using your Miko powers while in the first week of your pregnancy. Is this true?_

_Yes. I needed to save Inuyasha._

_Oh well then do you not realize you are losing the child?_

_I knew it was possible. Can you help me save the child._

_I can try._

_Thanks._

Sango gasped when Kagome started to glow a deep shade of purple.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know. But the smell of her blood has disappeared."

"Well maybe that is a good thing."

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. Sesshoumaru picked her up.

"I'm so happy that your awake. How's the baby?"

"The baby is fine. I got help from your mother. she helped me save the baby."

"Oh thank Kami above. Sango you are permitted to stay as long as you want. But I think we all need a good nights rest."

"I can't argue with that. I'll see you tomorrow morning Kagome."

"Yeah. Good night Sango."

Sango left the room and Kagome laid down on the bed. Sesshoumaru laid down behind her.

"I'm so tired."

"Then sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Kagome fell into an uneasy sleep. Inside of her the small child that had started to grow slowly disappeared.

A/N: I know how evil of me. Well you'll see where this goes next chapter. Oh and by the way the person who called me sexist Kagome didn't need his permission. Your right about that but she wanted to. Also Tigergurl393 don't take this the wrong way but if your gonna correct my spelling check your own first. Just an idea.


	7. Second chance

A/N: Okay sorry for the wait. I've been quite busy. This chapter has major angst. You have been warned. Also there is a birth scene towards the end. I will put a warning so you can skip it if you want. So here it is Chapter 7. Enjoy. Oh and for the doctor's name I thank my good friend Velika. You rock!! You are the greatest. I love how random we are. Nair!! Te he. Inside joke. Black or brown!?!?! Te he! Just another inside joke.

Chapter 7- Second chance

"Inuyasha, I'm worried about Kagome."

"Why is that Miroku?"

"She hasn't been out of her room in 3 months."

"Yeah. She'll be okay. She's strong."

_I hope I'm right about that._

"We'll see."

Inuyasha slowly limped towards his own room leaving the monk alone in the garden. He stopped just in front of Kagome's room. His ears picked up a muffled crying. He walked right into the room. Kagome pulled a blanket up over her body.

"D-Don't l-l-look at m-m-me."

He stepped closer to her and she curled herself up and moved further away.

"P-p-please j-j-just g-g-go away."

"Kagome what the hell is wrong!?!"

"J-j-just g-g-go a-a-away. B-b-before h-h-he c-c-comes b-b-back."

"Before who comes back?"

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered the name so softly he wouldn't have heard it if he didn't have demonic hearing.

"Are you afraid of my brother?"

She nodded. Tears streamed down her face.

"Kagome calm down. Whatever he did I promise I'll never do."

Her hold on the blanket loosened.

"That's it. Now what happened?"

She slowly lowered the blanket. Inuyasha gasped at what he saw. She was completely naked. Her body was covered in deep purple bruises.

"Did Sesshoumaru do this to you?"

She nodded. Inuyasha sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her close. She rested her head against his chest and he ran a clawed hand through her hair. He placed his other on her stomach.

_Why would he be beating her if she's pregnant?_

Kagome curled up closer to his chest. He kissed the top of her head. She started to tremble.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm cold."

Inuyasha took of his haori and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Kagome's eyes closed tightly and she placed a hand on her stomach. Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he felt a warm liquid surround his legs.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Go...get...Kasumi."

"Who's Kasumi?"

"She's the palace's doctor."

Inuyasha got of the bed and ran until he found the doctor.

"Kasumi?"

The female wolf demon looked up.

"Yes?"

"Kagome has gone into labor."

"Already? She is only 3 months in. This isn't good."

Kasumi stood up and walked out of her office.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Kagome's mate."

"But I thought Lord Sesshoumaru was her mate."

"No she is my mate."

"Then why is she here? And why does she bare the mark of the Silver Inu-Clan?"

"She is here to give that bastard brother of mine and heir. And I have no clue why she bears his mark."

When they reached Kagome's room Kasumi asked Inuyasha to stay out side.

"No way. She to scared for me not to be there."

"Okay. Maybe you should go in first."

**Start of birth scene**

Inuyasha walked into the room and sat down behind Kagome and held her hands. Kasumi entered the room and positioned herself at the end of the bed.

"Okay Kagome. This may be hard due to the fact you are a month early. So as soon as I say push start pushing as hard as you can."

Kagome nodded. Tears built up in her eyes. A wave of pain rushed across her body.

"Okay go ahead and push."

Kagome pushed as hard as she could.

"Good job keep it up. You're almost there. Two more good pushes and you'll be done."

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hands harder and pushed. A cry was heard. Kasumi held up a baby.

"Here he is. Your son."

She wrapped up the child and handed him to Kagome. His eyes opened and he stared at his mother. Another wave of pain hit Kagome.

"W-w-what's g-g-going on?"

"I'm not sure."

Kasumi went back to the end of the bed.

"Did you know you're having twins?"

A/N: Ha ha! I'll finish this scene next chapter. sorry about the shortness. I was rushing this chapter.


	8. Twins!

A/N: well here you go the end to chapter 7. I'll explain the beatings at the end.

Chapter 8-Twins!?!

Flashback to chapter 7.

"_W-w-what's g-g-going on?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

_Kasumi went back to the end of the bed._

"_Did you know you're having twins?"_

End flashback.

"I'm what?"

Her eyes went wide as pain struck her hard.

"Come on Kagome you can do this."

Kagome closed her eyes and pushed.

"Okay one more should do it."

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand as hard as she could. Yet another babies' cry could be heard. Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's hand loosened. Kagome sighed. Kasumi stood up and held the other child.

**End of birth scene. You can open your eyes. LOL**

"Another boy."

A smile broke out on Kagome's face. Inuyasha held her close.

"You were great Kagome."

Kagome didn't answer she just leaned her head back on Inuyasha's chest. He ran his hand through her hair. Kasumi smiled at Kagome.

"Should I go get Sesshomaru?"

At the mention of his name Kagome tensed.

"Yeah go get my bastard of a brother."

Kasumi left the room.

"So what are you going to name them?"

"I don't know. I'll have to wait for Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha held the babies as Kagome got dressed. Sesshoumaru entered the room with a look of worry on his face.

"Are the babies okay?"

He saw Inuyasha holding his children.

"Get you filthy hands off my children."

"Make me you bastard."

Sesshoumaru walked over and picked up the twins from Inuyasha.

"Kagome. What are my children's names?"

"I wish to name them Ishikawa and Inukomaru."

"Those names are perfect. You may leave now. I have my heirs."

"Don't I need to nurse them?"

"No I have someone here to do that. She is yours now Inuyasha."

Kagome stood there awe struck.

"Brother may we stay for a while longer. Kagome needs to heal from giving birth."

"Stay as long as you wish. But stay away from the children."

Inuyasha led Kagome out of that room and to his room of the palace. He sat on the bed with Kagome in his lap. She leaned her head against his chest and cried.

"My dear Kagome you need to quit all of this drying today."

"I just can't help it."

Inuyasha sat there holding her until she was sound asleep. He eventually fell asleep himself.

Back in Sesshoumaru's room he held his children.

"Kagura you can come in now."

Kagura walked into the room and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Are these my new children?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome woke up slowly. She could tell she was in someone's arms but didn't know who's. A gentle breeze moved her hair off her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Inuyasha's arms high in a tree.

"Good morning love."

"Mmmm...Morning."

Inuyasha kissed her hair and pulled her even closer.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"What is happening tonight?"

"I claim you as mine again."

Kagome giggled.

"Your so sweet. Remind me why I put up with your arrogance."

"Because you love me."

"But what else?"

"My ears?"

"Bingo!"

She reached up and latched on to one of the furry appendages. She slowly rubbed the ear. A soft humming filled the air.

"I knew you loved this."

"Less talky more rubby."

Kagome continued to rub his ears. Se felt a clawed hand on her lower back and then she was pushed into his chest. Her lips met his. Their tongues battled for dominance but she eventually submitted to him. He kissed down her neck and nibbled on her collar bone. She gasped. She laced her fingers together at the base of his neck and brought his face up to hers. She kissed his deeply. They separated only when their lungs were begging for air.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too."

A/N: Lemon next chapter. Oky about the beatings. Sesshomaru is pissed cause she lost the first baby. He thought she lost it on purpose. He comes to his senses next chappie. Luv ya all. To MiaMoo: Thanks for reviewing your a great person. Thanks a bunch.


	9. Reunited

A/N: Hey guys. This is my first attempt at a lemon. So be patient. There is a reward for anyone that caught Inuyasha's problem in chapter 7. This chapter is a few days after last chapter. Enjoy!! **LEMON WARNING!!!**

Chapter 9- Reunited

Inuyasha carried Kagome towards his room. She was wide awake but loved being carried. He laid her down on his bed and kissed the side of her next. He raked his fangs over her skin. It sent shivers down her spine. He licked around her ear.

"I'll stop if you want me to."

Kagome swallowed and meekly replied "No keep going."

Inuyasha lowered himself slowly over her tiny form. He placed his lips on hers and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He broke the kiss and slowly untied the obi around her waist. As the obi fell away so did her outer kimono. Then he set to work on the even smaller obi keeping her under clothes held to her body. The obi fell and the under cloth flowed off her body like water. He removed the clothes from the bed and looked down at her.

"You are so beautiful Kagome."

Kagome sat up and untied the obi around his waist and pushed off his haori. She pulled off his undershirt. She traced his muscles with her finger. He shivered. Then she ran her hands down his arms to his waist. She continued down taking his pants with her. She stood up and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her close to him.

"I love you Kagome. Are you sure you're ready?"

Kagome nodded. She laid back on the bed and Inuyasha caged her under him. Inuyasha leaned down and captured Kagome's lips. Their tongues battled for dominance. But eventually she submitted to him.

"You give in too easily."

Kagome caught Inuyasha off guard and rolled him over. She laid down on his chest and latched hold of his ears.

"I told you what would happen the next time you did that."

He flipped her off him and pinned her to the bed. He held both of her hands above her head and nibbled on her neck. She moaned and pushed herself up so their bodies met. Inuyasha growled in pleasure. Kagome pushed her hips up closer to his. His body responded by pushing back.

"Kagome are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Inuyasha. I love you. I never want to be away from you again."

He let her hands go and placed his hands on her hips. He ran his hands along her sides teasing her. She whimpered. "Please don't tease me."

He kissed her cheek and slowly pushed himself into her. He waited a few seconds before making anymore movements. It killed him to do it but he didn't want to hurt Kagome. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes as their bodies did a dance that goes back before the beginning to time. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes bled red and his fangs lengthened as he claimed her. He lowered his head and bit her neck leaving his mating mark. She tried to fight the tears that stung her eyes as he bit her. But she lost. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Only to be stopped by Inuyasha's tongue. He licked away the tears that fell from her eyes. Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome and pulled her close to his side. They were both panting. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's mating mark.

"Why did you bite me?"

"I needed to reclaim you. Now be quiet I'm not finished with you."

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha continued the assault on her neck. He sucked on the opposite side of her neck leaving a large hickey. She slapped his chest.

"I'll make you pay for that."

"How is that sweetheart?"

She ran her hands all over his muscles. She was teasing him. She scooted down on the bed and traced his abs with her tongue. Then she got up and got dressed. Then she left the room.

"KAGOME!!! THAT'S PURE EVIL!!!!"

Kagome just laughed and went to find Sango.

"Hey Sango. Hello Miroku."

"Oh hello Kagome."

"I see Inuyasha couldn't keep his hands off you."

Her hand flew to the fresh hickey.

"Yeah but I love him."

She sat down next to Sango and they continued to talk. Little did the group know Sesshoumaru was watching them.

A/N: Okay that was a hard chapter to write. oh well I managed. See you all next chapter. Look for the problem with Inuyasha in chapter 7. If you make a comment I'll give you an award.


	10. The big surprise

Chapter 10- The big secret

The small group walked away from the palace that had been their home for the past six months. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha was walking beside Kagome with his arm around her waist. Kagome was carrying Inoue. Miroku and Sango flew overhead on Kilala.

"Inuyasha, can we set up camp for the night? I'm getting tired."

"Yeah sure Kagome."

Inuyasha signaled to Kilala to stop. Kilala landed a few feet off. Shippo jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and over to Kilala and Inoue followed. They ran off playing a game of tag. Kagome grabbed her back pack and pulled out the tents.

"Sango will you help me set up the tents?"

"Yeah sure Kagome."

Inuyasha walked off with Miroku to go hunting. Sango started to set up her tent eight feet away from Kagome's tent.

"Sango?"

"Yeah Kagome."

"Why are you putting the tents so far apart?"

"I thought you and Inuyasha would like some alone time."

"Oh thanks Sango. But if he has his way about it we will be in a tree all night."

Sango just started laughing. Once the tents were complete Sango walked away from camp to find where the kids went. Kagome sat against a tree and sighed.

_When should I tell Inuyasha? He should be able to tell soon enough._

Kagome's eyes slowly closed as she started to fall asleep. Inuyasha snuck back to camp and picked her up and jumped into a tree. She woke up as soon as he touched her. But she didn't open her eyes until they were high in the tree.

"You should really try not to sleep alone. You could have been attacked."

"Yeah sorry. I'm just so tired."

Inuyasha put nuzzled his nose into her hair. He took a deep breath taking in her scent. When he lifted his head the scent of smoke hit his nose. At first he put it off as the camp fire. But then the scent started to move closer. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and tensed. She shot him a questioning glance.

"Just don't move." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome sat as still as possible. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree holding Kagome close to his chest. A strong wind surrounded the couple. Inuyasha lost the scent then he noticed it again right behind him.

"Who are you?"

A black cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows. His face was covered by the hood on the cloak. His laugh echoed throughout the forest.

"I am Axel. I'm number VIII(8) of the Organization XIII(13)."

He removed his hood to reveal his fiery red hair.

"This is my associate Demyx."

Yet another black cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows. His face too was covered by his hood.

"Hello. I'm number VIIII(9) of the Organization XIII(13)."

He removed his hood to reveal blond hair that stood on end. Inuyasha growled at the duo. He placed a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We were sent here by our leader."

"And he would be?"

"We do not have to reveal that to you."

Inuyasha listened closely. He could hear Kagome's and his own heart beating. But he could not hear the others hearts.

"Kagome I want you to run back to camp and get Sango." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome took off towards camp. When she reached camp she grabbed Sango and pulled her away as Sango was leaning in to kiss Miroku.

"Kagome what is going on?"

"Two guys showed up and I'm getting an evil aura off of one. But the other his aura seems like that of a child."

The duo hurried off to where Kagome left Inuyasha. When they reached Inuyasha he was holding Tetsusaiga out in front of him. But it wasn't transformed.

"That is a pretty shitty sword you have."

"Leave my sword alone you bastard!"

_Why the hell is Tetsusaiga not transforming? It is not my human night. Oh that's right. Kagome's not in danger. I can only protect the ones I love. I forgot that I made Totosai change my sword._

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. Her bow was in her hand with an arrow at the ready. She slowly started to put her miko powers into the arrow. Demyx looked at her.

"Go ahead and shoot us _little_ girl."

"I'm not little. Prepare to die!!!"

Kagome let the arrow fly. It landed with a thud in Axel's right shoulder. He started to scream in pain. Demyx kneeled down next to Axel and tried to pull the arrow out. But it burned his hand when he touched it.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"I purified him. Your next if you don't keep your mouth shut."

"Ok calm down. We are just here to kill the one responsible for stopping our work."

"Who would that be?"

"We do not know his name but he has a spider shaped scar on his back."

"Kagome it must be Naraku. That bastard has gotten himself in too deep now."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. His eyes showed deep concern. She slowly walked over to him.

"Inuyasha. What is wrong?"

"Kagome lets go. I need to talk to you. Sango take Demyx and Axel to Miroku and stay there until we get back."

"Kagome can you heal Axel first?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah sure."

Kagome walked over to Axel and pulled the arrow out and it vanished. She put her hand over the cut and it slowly closed. The pained look in Axel's eyes disappeared.

"Thank you Kagome."

"Your welcome. Just stay with Sango and Miroku until we get back."

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and walked deeper into the forest. Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the branches of Goshinbuko.

"Kagome your scent has changed. I'm not sure yet if you're pregnant or sick."

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. She wasn't sure what to say. She personally knew the answer. But she didn't want to tell him just yet.

"Well Inuyasha. I was going to tell you once I started to change. But now I don't want to worry you. I'm changing into a hanyou. I'm also pregnant. I'm not quite sure on how this happened but I think it has something to do with the jewel. I haven't felt the jewel around for quite some time."

Inuyasha didn't even know what to say. He pulled her close and kissed her. He lightly bit into the mating mark. Kagome whined as a tingling sensation went down her spine.

"Oh and Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I know what happened to the jewel."

Kagome looked at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Well what happened to it?"

"I wished on it so you could spend eternity with me."

Then Inuyasha smelled the salt of tears. He looked down at Kagome and she was crying. He gently wiped away the tears and kissed her.

"So what are we going to tell the others once you start changing?"

"I think they'll figure it out. I know Inoue will be happy to know her Okaa-san will be around for a long time."

A/N: Ok just a warning. **ANY FLAMES WILL BE SENT TO FERNCLAW WHO WILL THEN FORWARD THEM TO EVILONE33 WHO WILL START WW3 AND THE DESTRUCTION OF MANKIND. **Thank You:D………………………………...Any way I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. But now I'm back and I'm on a roll. This chapter took me only like 3 months to write. Oh well. I will back into the swing of things after my life settles down. I almost broke my foot and my boyfriend was put in the hospital cause his blood sugar was over 400. So please don't hate me. I still love you. And I will try and update every week. But I'm not making any promises.


	11. Changes

Chapter 11-Changes

Kagome woke up and a hundred new scents hit her nose. She could smell Inuyasha's pine tree scent lying next to her. She could smell her cat Byou on the sleeping bag even though he was 500 years in the future. Axel's smoky scent was really close to the tent. Demyx's scent was hard to detect because he had the scent of a lake. She could smell Sango's rose-petal scent in the tent nearby. But mixed with Sango's scent was Miroku's vanilla scent. Kagome laughed to herself knowing what that scent meant. She turned to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning love."

"Mmhmm."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and she smiled at him.

"Kagome do know you have fangs?"

"Really?"

She ran her tongue over her teeth and felt her sharp fangs.

"Wow this is so cool."

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's hips and put her hands on his bare chest. When she looked at her hands she saw that she had claws.

"Oh dear Kami! How come all of these changes came so quickly?"

"I'm not quite sure. We need Myoga's help on this one."

Just then Inuyasha felt a prick on his chest. He slapped the flea.

"Well look who it is!"

"Hai it is me m'lord."

Myoga looked up at Kagome.

"Lord Inuyasha I do not approve of your affair. I'm sure Lady Kagome wouldn't be very happy with you."

"Myoga I am Kagome."

"I'm so sorry m'lady. Your appearance has changed drastically since I saw you last. What has happened?"

"Inuyasha wished on the Shikon no tama so I could stay with him for eternity. So I'm becoming either a hanyou or a full blooded youkai."

"Well seeing as you have ears like Inuyasha I'm guessing you're turning into a..."

Inuyasha had squished the flea under his thumb. Kagome growled at him and he smiled playfully up at her.

_I wonder if Kagome can understand the Inu-youkai language._

Inuyasha let out a short, quick bark.

"Yes?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You just said my name."

"So you can understand it."

"Understand what?"

"The Inu-youkai language."

"Sweet. How do you know it?"

"I learned it as a child. Sesshoumaru made me learn it. But I wonder if you can speak it."

"I'm not sure. You might have to teach me."

Kagome moved off of him and sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She silently called for Midoriko.

_Midoriko? Are you still here?_

_'Yes child.'_

_I thought you said you would disappear once the jewel was completely purified._

_'I did say that. But I decided to stay with you. You still do not have complete control over your Miko powers. It is going to be even harder to control them now that you are a hanyou.'_

_Well Inuyasha wants me to try and speak the Inu-youkai language but I'm not sure if I can._

_'Just speak to him. Since you are a hanyou and his mate you will only ever speak to him in the Inu-youkai language. Also more and more people will address you as Lady Kagome. You are part of a royal family now.'_

_Wow my life has completely changed over night. Do you think you could help me open the well so I can go and see my mother?_

_'Anything for you young Miko.'_

"Inuyasha guess what?"

"What is it koishii?"

"Other than the fact I can speak the Inu-youkai language. Midoriko is going to help me open the well so we can go see my mother."

"Kagome that is great. So when can we leave?"

"Right now."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to his feet. He put on the top half of his hoari and walked out of the tent. Sango and Miroku were sitting together by the fire.

"God morning Inuyasha. Good morning Kagome. Wait Kagome? What happened to you?"

"Inuyasha wished on the jewel so I could stay with him forever. So now I'm an Inu-hanyou."

"Wow that is so cool. So where are we going now?"

"You guys are going back to the village. Inuyasha and I are going to my time to see my mother. We are taking Inoue with us."

"Ok so do you want to take Kilala?"

"No since I'm now a hanyou I bet I can run as fast as Inuyasha and Inoue."

With that said they all packed up camp. Axel and Demyx decided to help Sango and Miroku rebuild the village. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Inoue took off for the well. Once they reached the well Inuyasha jumped in first and Kagome picked up Inoue and jumped in after him. The familiar blue light surrounded Kagome and she knew she was going home.

"Mom I'm home!"

Kagome's mother came out of the house followed by a 13 year old Souta.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

"Yes mom I've changed into a hanyou like Inuyasha. Now I'll be alive forever. Unless someone kills me."

"But I will not allow that."

Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her hair not knowing what the future had in store for this family.

"Inoue go say hello to your**obaasan and otooji Souta.**"

Inoue walked over to Souta and hugged him. He reached for her ears and she slapped his hand away.

"You may be my otooji but you're never allowed to touch my ears."

"Kagome that's not fair. Tell her she has to listen to me!"

"Souta you don't understand all of our ears, mine included, are very sensitive. They are only to be touched by a potential mate or your actual mate."

Just as Kagome said that Inuyasha latched onto her ears and started rubbing. She turned around and kissed him deeply. She pulled back from the kiss when she heard her mother clear her throat.

"Sorry mother. You don't understand what the touches do to me."

Inuyasha just sat there smiling. Kagome growled in a low threatening tone. Inuyasha let out a whine. Kagome's mother just laughed and led Inoue inside for some ramen. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and sat with her high in the branches of Goshinbuko.

"Kagome I feel like something is wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you can bring your future stuff to my world only because it doesn't exist in my time. Same goes for the other way around. So that means if I can get though the well I must not exist in this time."

Kagome gasped and started crying.

A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I had to do this. This helps the story progress. Flame me if you must. I don't care. (Just remember my warning last chapter.) This is just part of the story line. I still love all of you. Until next time. Bye bye!

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(WWIII has begun. blame my cousin...)


	12. SORRY!

**Sorry guys. But I'm putting this story hiatis until september. I'm just swamped by everything. My life is a train wreck. If it wasn't for my friends i might have died by now. Oh and chapter 12 will be the last chapter of this story. sorry again. I still love all of you.**

**Mystic Author**


End file.
